End of the Line
by Me
Summary: Realizing his devotion to family after Michelle recovers from her accident, Jesse retires from the Monkey Puppets and from being an active, professional musician. Music blooper fixed,, thanks :


A/N: Am I retiring for good this time? Well, like last time, I have other projects, like a work on baseball integrated from the start, but unlike last time, I'm taking courses for a Masters degree in another, much more fulfilling area than my current job. A lot of what I could put up is in the Full House Chronology, but not expanded upon as much, or it's too short. A few stories of mine are in there, like this. Check it out by going to groups dot yahoo dot com and checking the group fullhousefreaks, where it's in a text file (with endnotes) or fullhouse4life (a Word doc) and you can download it. Or, just e-mail fullhousechron at aol dot come and it'll be e-mailed to you.

Guess I didn't answer the question :- ) I guess, like last time, it's possible I'll be back. But, not for much. I do have one idea to finish off the Melina Universe in 2003, but it'll be a while. Like my baseball games like Strat-o-matic before, I need to hang 'em up and devote more time to other stuff.

BTW, I fixed the blooper in here by replacing the Beach boys w/the Beatles. I always get those 2 mixed up; like the one time on the radio in college I referred to Paul Simon (instead of McCartney) as a former Beatle.

However, I want to thank you all for reading, and for caring. Thank you to all those who put up good, wholesome stuff. I may feel a little different about characters than some of you, I imagine most don't feel like they're family when they watch a show, etc.. But, I've had that unique ability. I guess they've all graduated, now, and are raising their own families :- ) And before I begin to sound as corny as Danny, let me say this could be Book or TV Universe, though I don't know for sure he formed the Monkey Puppets in books. Thanks again for reading, and God Bless; remember you're only a single, sincere prayer of repentance to the Lord Jesus Christ away from eternal life. And, happy reading and writing.

End of the Line

I gazed fondly at the stage from the backstage part of the Smash Club. One deep breath, then another. For the seventeenth time, I asked myself if I was sure – for the fourteenth time, I said "yes." I turned and asked, "Are the video cameras ready?"

"Are you kidding? Danny's got himself, Joey, and me all recording this," my wife, Becky, said. She noticed the glint in my eye. "Sure you want to retire?"

"No, but if I don't now, you'll be wheeling me out to sing when I'm ninety and gasping for breath between each note." I looked lovingly at her, and we stood closely, gazing into each others' eyes. "You're right, Becky. I'm just like an athlete who doesn't know when to quit. But, tonight's the night. Viper's gonna run the Monkey Puppets from now on, and I'm sticking to the Smash Club and the radio show. And, of course, my wonderful family." As we kissed, I uttered my familiar "have mercy."

The Smash Club was my baby, we were still searching for someone to run the day to day operations, but I owned the establishment. It was willed to me by the previous owner, who'd been so sick it closed up almost four years ago. He hung on another year.

The radio show was "Rush hour Renegades." I hosted it with Joey Gladstone. Joey and I moved in to help Danny Tanner raise his three girls, - D.J., then ten, Stephanie – then five, and Michelle, then nine months – after my sister, his wife, Pam, died in an auto accident. It would be eight years next month since we did that. Since then, I've married my lovely wife, Becky, and we've had twin boys, Nicky and Alex, who are almost four.

Michelle, Nicky, and Alex ran in to see us. "The Rippers are here, Daddy," we heard. I turned around in shock.

"What? The Rippers?" I glanced out the door and saw my old band, the one that had let me go last summer. My mouth was agape as I studied their faces, the same ones who I'd struggled with for so long. Sure, I'd had other bands, but these guys were my crew, the ones I really felt were like another family. "Guys, I don't believe it," I uttered as they walked into the backstage area.

"We don't either. We figured you'd either last a month tops and not be able to make a band, or try to play till you were a hundred," my old drummer joked.

"I-I mean I'm amazed you'd show up, after you started to get so big. This is great." I was really choked up, but tried not to show it. That was usually pretty easy for me, I'm pretty good at hiding things. Here, I changed the subject, as I often did, managing to ask them, "Who called you?" I knew someone had had to tell, and urge them to come.

"Michelle. She found one of our numbers from when we'd come to your house all the time. After that we did hear about you doing a farewell performance from where you played a few weeks ago. She's the one who really convinced us, though."

I smiled. It had to be her – why did I even bother asking? She was one person I always felt comfortable talking to about things. I'd spilled my guys to her so much, I guess partly because she was kind of like Pam in my mind. I'd look at that sweet little face, and I'd see so much of my late sister.

I was incredibly excited. She was such a great niece; she'd really learned how to do nice things for people. I never would have dreamed of asking them. "You guys are the best. Of course, I guess it makes sense; it takes special guys to come to a fellow's house and entertain his little niece all day while they practice. Man, this is something." I almost hugged them all; you can bet Danny would have. Of course, he'd have hugged them if they helped get the lint off his sofa. But, seriously, even though I was pretty restrained most of the time, I was jumping for joy on the inside.

I probably shouldn't have inquired, especially since Viper was right there, he was a member of the Monkey Puppets, the band I'd formed last fall. I was still a bit foolish about such things, though. I still wanted the same great feel of the band I'd had one hit with - "Forever," which the Beach Boys let us record. Plus, I was feeling very sentimental, and yet quite bold now that the Rippers were here.

"Care to join us?" I asked simply.

Viper's reaction contained the shock that any musician would have. "They haven't rehearsed with us once!" he exclaimed. "And, we're almost on."

"Do you guys know Forever?'" Barry inquired. He was the Rippers' new lead.

My new band – soon to be my last band - agreed. "Yeah, I've played it with the Monkey Puppets a few times," I confirmed.

"How about we join you for that at the end?" The other Rippers agreed that that would be okay.

Becky was right. The only reason I'd formed the new band at all was because I hadn't gone out on my own terms, just like with lots of other things where I hadn't liked the situation. I didn't accept others' terms for me very well, but at least I was maturing a little spiritually, if only very slowly at times.

We'd done shows at different places in the area, though I really started to know it was time after our last road trip. I had announced tonight as my farewell performance, and invited people to come see me with the Monkey Puppets one final time.

Of course, I'd perform anywhere later if it was for family or something. But, I was too busy for show business. And, unlike Joey's comedy, music was something where I had to put a lot more time into it than I had available. He just had a routine that he had to maintain once in a while. And, even he would be doing a few more shows things year, some in different parts of the country.

I hadn't become really big, but I'd done lots of cool stuff, simply because I persevered. In my own way, I was a lot like my dad.

He finally had the sense not to ask if I wanted to go back into the family business. He knew with the Smash Club and my radio job, I didn't need or want that. He and Mom really enjoyed that night.

As a matter of fact, a lot of friends and even some teachers were there. Several, including Mr. Pearson, came up to congratulate me; he's the guy who must have felt like that teacher in "Welcome back, Kotter" when he was around me. He even taught night school where I finally graduated.

At intermission, I gave a little retirement speech, something along the lines of what I'd prepared for my graduation a couple years ago. I went over the great accomplishments I'd had, my love of music, and how I'd always be available for little things here and there. I spoke of my wonderful family - unable to say much about Pam, as that really started to choke me up - and how they'd supported me through everything. I discussed the club, and what my future might hold. I was rambling as badly as Danny can sometimes, but I think everyone understood.

Then, just before the final number, I said, "This last number is special. There's some special friends I'd like you to meet. Come on up, guys." The Rippers ran up and joined me on stage. We spent a moment finalizing who would stand where to sing and play. Then, I said, "To all of you fans out there…to everyone who ever supported me, loved me, or maybe just clapped…and especially to my great family. This one's for you."

We performed "Forever" - my last number as a touring professional.

I wiped tears from my eyes, unable to hold it in any longer, not wanting anyone to see me like that, but unable to avoid it. I kept thinking of everyone, especially Pam, and all the love we shared.

I remained on stage as the applause died down and the rest of the bands left. My emotions were incredibly mixed, as I considered my great successes, and contemplated an uncertain future.

Nicky and Alex raced up to see me, with Becky following. I took one prolonged look at the audience, gazing thankfully at them for moments that seemed like the eternity I'd wanted my career to last. I contemplated how athletes had trouble when the cheering stopped at times. I was grateful I knew where I would end up in eternity, and that I knew how to build treasures up there. I'd blown a lot of chances, but at least I'd built some.

Still, even though I knew I didn't have to keep on playing music, there was a part of me, looking out at that crowd, that didn't want to step off that stage.

Finally able to accept that there would be no more applause, no more tours, and that life could still be good, I took my mind off that. With a sigh and a smile, I picked up my boys. Becky put her arm around me, and we walked off the stage together.

I didn't look back. I didn't want anyone to see me shed any more tears, which I surely would have if I'd eyed that stage any more that night. I was a family man now.

After the performance, Viper asked about D.J.. He recognized why things hadn't worked out between them - he was still too caught up in his own fantasies. However, he was also only twenty. And, he said something that really touched my heart.

"Man," he stated earnestly, "I got some big show business dreams. But, I also hope I'm where you're at as far as family goes in ten years."

Somehow, I knew he would be.


End file.
